fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
A New Glee Story
Folge uns auf Twitter: '''https://twitter.com/GleeProductionthumb|332px|google Das hier ist eine Parnter - von Nick (SamTina) und Verri (JustLoveKlaine) Viel Spaß! (: Inhalt '''Die 5 Staffel von Glee Wir führen sowohl die alten Charaktere weiter, erfinden aber auch neue. Bei uns gibt es vorrausichtlich auch 22 Folgen evtl. ein bisschen weniger oder mehr. Die Songs haben wir uns ausgedacht, wir haben auch Ideen aus Videos. Wenn ihr Songideen/ Wünsch habt, könnt ihr sie uns sehr gerne schicken (: ' ' 'Neue Charaktere: ' 'Carla' thumb|left|174pxClara ist ein Mitglied der Cheerios und New Directions. Sie ist die beste Freundin von Kitty. Außerdem übernimmt sie in der McKinley die Rolle der "neuen Santana". Sie wird von Jessica Sanchez ''(welche eine Rolle für Glee bekommen hat) dargestellt.'' 'Bella ' Bella sitzt im Rollstuhl und ist neu an der McKinley. Zu ihren besten Freunden gehört Johnny. 'Johnny' thumb|JohnnyJohnny ist ein neuer Schüler der McKinley. Er freundet sich schnell mit Bella an. Außerdem besitzt er ein gut gehütetes Geimniss. 'Benny ' Benny ist der neue Lead-Warbler der nur ein Ziel vor Augen hat: Er will besser als Blaine sein. A New Glee-Year A New Glee-Year ist die erste Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Sie wurde am 1. 2. 2013 '''ausgestrahlt. '''Bread Stix „5 Anrufe in Abwesenheit von Tina“ konnte Blaine auf seinem Handy lesen. Er steckte sein Handy wieder weg und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sebastian, Thad, Nick und Jeff, welche mit ihm und Kurt im Breadstix essen waren. Die 5 hatten nun ihren Abschluss und wollten sich noch ein letztes Mal im Lima Bean treffen bevor sie nun in die große Welt aufbrechen. Doch zeitgleich wollten Tina, Artie, Sam und Brittany, die mit Blaine ihren Abschluss gemacht haben die McKinley besuchen. Er hatte sich schließlich für seine Freunde aus der Dalton entschieden. Die 6 führten ihre Unterhaltung wieder weiter. „Und das du in New York schön Karriere machst“ sagte Sebastian zu Blaine. „Ich wird‘s versuchen. Auf jeden Fall wird mich Kurt dabei unterstützten“ meinte Blaine. Kurt und er lächelten sich an und nahmen sich gegenseitig an den Händen. „Wollen wir jetzt noch einmal in der Dalton vorbeischauen ?“ fragte Jeff die Gruppe. „Ja klar !“ antwortete ihm Nick. „Ähhhh Leute ich muss noch für New York packen. Geht ohne mich“ teilte ihnen Kurt mit. „Das ist schade Schatz, aber wenn du meinst...“ meinte Blaine. „So ich würde sagen wir brechen jetzt auf“ sprach Sebastian zu der Gruppe. Alle machten sich fertig, verließen das Bread Stix und gingen Richtung Dalton. McKinley: Tina spazierte mit einen Lächeln im Gesicht durch die McKinley. Sie, Artie, Brittany und Sam besuchten heute nochmal die McKinley bevor sie alle nun in unterschiedlichen Orten leben. Plötzlich kam sie an ihrem altem Spind vorbei. Sie berührte ihn und erinnerte sich als sie ihn zum ersten Mal bezogen hatte. „HEY !!!! Das ist mein Spind“ schrie ein Junge welcher Tina an ihren alten Spind entdeckte. Als Tina den Jungen sah, entdeckte sie das dieser ähnlich gekleidet war wie sie vor 4 Jahren. Er schien der Gothic-Szene anzugehören. „Oh entschuldige. Das war mein alter Spint und ich hab mich nur an früher erinnert“ „Das interessiert mich leider überhaupt nicht. Und jetzt zieh ab“ „Okay, okay“ Tina bewegte sich von dem Spint weg und ging Richtung Chorraum. Dort angekommen entdeckte sie Artie, Brittany und Sam. Auch Mr. Shuester war gekommen. „Schön das ihr uns noch einmal besucht“ meinte Mr. Shuester mit leichten Tränen im Gesicht. „Aber immer wieder gerne“ meinte Artie und versuchte ihn zu trösten. „Wir können sie doch nicht einfach so den kleinen überlassen“ meinte Brittany mit einen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Die Chorprobe beginnt gleich. Versteckt euch damit wir die anderen überraschen können“ erzählte Mr. Shuester den 4. Als die Unterrichtsglocke erneut geläutet hatte versammelten sich langsam die Schüler im Chorraum. Mr. Shuester blickte schließlich in die Menge und konnte Sugar, Joe, Wade, Marley, Kitty, Jake und Ryder entdecken. „Willkommen zu der ersten Probe im neuen Schuljahr“ mit diesen Worten eröffnete er den Unterricht. „Wir ihr merkt sind wir zu wenig Leute um an Wettbewerb teilzunehmen und deshalb müssen wir wieder neue Leute für den Glee Club gewinnen. Die Idee schien nicht gerade auf Begeisterung unter der Gruppe auszulösen. „Ich hab aber noch eine Überraschung für euch ! Rory ist wieder hier und wird die New Directions wieder unterstützen“. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Rory kam herein. Sugar und Joe freuten sich riesig ihn zu sehen, während Kitty, Ryder, Marley und Jake ihn aus Bildern von früher wieder erkannten. „Und noch eine Neuigkeit ! Ihr bekommt Hilfe beim Anwerben für die neuen Mitglieder“ „Und von wem?“ fragte Kitty Neugierig. „Darf ich vorstellen …. Arie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Brittany S. Pierce und Sam Evans“. Plötzlich machte sich ein lächeln in den Gesichtern der New Directions bemerkbar. „Nützt die Möglichkeit das sie euch helfen den morgen sind sie gar nicht mehr da“ meinte Mr. Shue mit einen traurigen Blick im Gesicht. Dalton: Blaine öffnete die Eingangstür zur Dalton. Alle 5 waren ziemlich aufgeregt auf die „neuen“ Warblers zu treffen. Als sie im Probenraum angekommen waren, konnten sie entdecken das die Warblers gerade eine Gruppenbesprechung führten. „Das sind doch nicht ...“ Einige der Warblers sprangen auf und waren überglücklich Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Thad und Blaine zu sehen. „Das gibt’s doch nicht“ meinte der eine. „Und was führt euch hierher“ fragte ein anderer. „Wir können doch nicht unsere Lieblings Chor-Gruppe ohne Tschüss zu sagen zurücklassen“. Schließlich richtete sich auch Hunter auf und ging zu seinen Freunden. „Und an die neuen Warblers die die 5 hier nicht kennen. Das sind 5 der ehemaligen Warblers!“. Die neuen Mitglieder der Warblers begannen zu staunen. „Aber besonders stolz bin ich das dieser Typ hier uns besucht … Darf ich vorstellen die Warbler-Legende Blaine Anderson“ meinte Hunter stolz. „Ach bitte Hunter“. Während die neuen Mitglieder staunten, schien einen das ganz und gar nicht zu begeistern. „Ähhhh hast du ein Problem ?“ fragte Blaine einen der neuen, welcher nicht von Blaine begeistert scheint. „Jaaa kann sein“ meinte der Neuling. „Aha und welches Problem hast du ?“ fragte ihn Blaine. „Ich kann nicht verstehen warum man dich Warbler-Legende nennt … warst du nicht der der die Dalton verlassen hatte nur wegen seiner großen Liebe“. „Ja und ?“ „Eine Warbler-Legende ist thumb|right|250pxfür mich ein Warbler der seiner Gruppe treu beiseite steht... und nicht einer der sie verlässt wenn sie ihn brauchen“. „Kann dir das nicht eigentlich egal sein. Wer bist du überhaupt ???“ „Ich bin Benny. Und mein Ziel ist es ein besserer Blaine Anderson zu sein !“ „Du willst was ?“ „Du hast richtig gehört ich will besser sein als du sein !“ „Das schaffst du in 100 Jahren nicht“ meinte Sebastian. „Das wollen wir doch sehen. Los Warblers Aufstellung“. Die Warblers stellten sich auf und begann zu singen. Benny sang gemeinsam mit ihnen Wide Awake von Katy Perry. Nach der Performance klatschte Blaine in die Hände. „Ganz gut aber ich würde noch ein bisschen üben“ meinte Blaine was Benny ein wenig verärgerte. McKinley: Als Artie und Sam gerade ein selbstgemachtes Plakat am schwarzen Brett anbrachten, welches für den Glee Club werben sollte, kam ein junges braunhaariges Mädchen mit gelockten Haaren im Rollstuhl angefahren. Als ihr die Bücher runter fielen kam ihr sofort Artie zur Hilfe „gerollt“. Er half ihr die Bücher aufzuheben. „Hey ich bin Artie. Und wie heißt du ?“ „Ich bin Bella und neu hier“ „Ohhh … ich war hier auch mal neu … aber mittlerweile sollte ich gar nicht mehr hier sein^^“ meinte Artie grinsend. „Wieso das ?“ „Ich hab meinen Abschluss schon gemacht. Während meiner Zeit hier als Schüler war ich Mitglied der New Directions … einen Glee Club der Verstärkung sucht … hast du Lust ?“. „Mhhhh ich weiß ned“ „Komm schon. Du sieht aus als würdest du gerne und gut singen“. „Nee lass mal. Ich muss jetzt auch wieder los. Danke fürs helfen. Bye“. Bella rollte wieder weg. Enttäuscht blickte Artie Bella nach. Tina ging erneut zu ihren alten Spind. Dort traf sie erneut den neuen Spindbesitzer. „Was willst du denn schon wieder ?! Ich hab doch gesagt mir ist es egal ob das dein alter Spind ist“. „Ja das ist mir auch egal. Wir haben uns noch gar ned vorgestellt. Ich bin Tina und du ?“ „Johnny. Und was willst du jetzt ?“ „Es gibt hier einen Glee Club … die New Directions … dort könntest du beitreten“ „Ein Glee Club …. Vergiss es! Und jetzt verschwinde von meinen Spind!“ „Ich bin ja schon weg“ Tina und Artie gingen wieder in den Chorraum zurück. Dort warteten bereits Brittany und Sam. Als die beiden denn Raum betraten gaben sie sich einen Kuss. „Wie lange seid ihr schon hier ????“ fragte Tina die beiden Turteltäubchen. „Ein Weilchen“ meinte Sam. „Könnt ihr uns nicht einfach helfen ???“ „Ich hab Artie kurz geholfen das Plakat aufzuhängen“ „Jaaa und du Brittany???“ „Ich hab das Piano bewacht … damit es niemand stiehlt ...“ „Achhhhh mit euch ist es so anstrengend. Wäre Blaine doch hier ...“. Plötzlich betrat Will denn Raum. „Und hattet ihr Erfolg?“ „Nicht wirklich“ „Ich hab zwei Mitglieder gefunden …“ teilte Will denn Absolventen mit. „Wirklich ?“ „Jaaa Rektor Figgins meinte wir sollen Dottie und Brett bei uns aufnehmen ….“ „Und wieso das ?“ „Anscheinend haben sich die beiden nicht getraut zu fragen denn Glee Club beizutreten. Und wenn es so aussieht als würden sie gezwungen den Club beizutreten würde das ihr Image steigern ...“ „Okay ?!“ Dalton: Blaine bekam erneut eine SMS. Jedoch war sie nicht von Tina sondern von einer Unterdrückten Nummer. In der Nachricht stand „Komm auf dem Balkon“. Ohne zu wissen was ihn erwartete ging Blaine zum Balkon der Dalton. Es war keine Frage welchen Balkon in der Nachricht gemeint war, da die Dalton nur einen Balkon besitzt an dem sich die Schüler gerne treffen. Blaine betrat den Balkon und konnte dort Benny antreffen. „Schön, dass du gekommen bist … Freund“. „Was willst du von mir ? Hast du ein Problem ?“ „Nein, nein. Ich kann nur nicht verstehen warum du die Dalton einfach verlassen hast und ich werde es dir auch nicht verzeihen“. „Ach bitte, wir kannten uns bis vor kurzem noch gar nicht und du machst mir Vorwürfe ???“ „Wieso nicht ? Immerhin hast du die Dalton im Stich gelassen als sie dich gebraucht hatte“. „Jetzt hör auf ! Und die Dalton kam auch ohne mich gut thumb|right|250pxaus“. „2 Jahre ...2 Jahre ohne richtig tschüss zu sagen. Kommst du dir nicht dumm vor ?“ „Hör auf ! Ich weiß nicht wie oft ich noch „Es tut mir leid“ oder „Entschuldigung“ sagen soll. Blaine begann Tired of Being Sorry zu singen. Nachdem er denn Song beendet hatte verließ er den Balkon. McKinley: Als Bella wieder einmal versuchte ihre Schulsachen für die nächste Stunde herauszuholen, kam sie wie immer nicht heran. Man hatte ihr dummerweise einen Spind in der oberen Reihe gegeben, an den sie, als Rollstuhlfahrerin nicht hochkam. Sie hatte sich schon beschwert, doch so schnell konnte man daran nichts ändern. Wie einfach es wäre, schnell aufzustehen und es rauszuholen, aber nein das ging nicht. Sie streckte ihren Arm weiter nach oben, vergeblich. „Oh, brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?“ Erst dachte sie, das es wieder der andere Typ von vorhin sei, doch Bella blickte in das hübsche Gesicht eines Jungen, vermutlich in ihrem Alter. „Nein, geht schon“, nuschelte sie. Die Brünette konnte es überhaupt nicht leiden, immer auf Hilfe angewiesen zu sein, doch daran sollte sie sich wohlmöglich bald mal gewöhnen. „Warte.“ Ohne Probleme nahm der Junge ihre Sachen heraus und gab sie ihr. „Brauchst du noch was?“ „Nein, aber danke.“ Gerade in dem Moment, als er Bella eine Antwort geben wollte, klingelte ihr Handy, mit ihrem derzeitigen Lieblingslied ‚Little Talks‘. Sie sah kurz auf das Display: ‚Mum‘ Ohne zu zögern, drückte Bella sie weg, ihre Mutter war sehr fürsorglich und wollte wahrscheinlich nur fragen wie es ihr ginge. „Ich bin übrigens Johnny.“ „Bella“, gab sie zurück. „Du hast einen coolen Klingelton.“ „Jaa, das ist mein Lieblingslied“, sagte sie schüchtern. Warum sollte sich auch ein Junge freiwillig mit ihr unterhalten? Langsam, ohne das Bella richtig wusste, was los war, fing Johnny an zu singen. Er bedeutete ihr mit einer Geste mit thumb|right|250 pxeinzustimmen und die Brünette wusste genau genommen nicht warum sie es tat, aber sie konnte nicht anders. Beide waren so vertieft, das sie gar nicht bemerkten, wie sie aus sicherer Entfernung, belauscht wurden. Belauscht von dem Lehrer des Glee Clubs, Will Schuester. Mit einem Lächeln beendeten sie den Song, als der Lehrer auch schon vor ihnen stand. „Ihr Beide habt außergewöhnlich tolle Stimmen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr dem Glee Club beitreten würdet, uns fehlen noch Mitglieder, und ihr wärt perfekt dafür.“ Geschockt sahen die Beiden in sein Gesicht. „Nein, i – ich singe eigentlich nicht“, log Bella, aber allein sie mit ihrem Rollstuhl im Chor, nein danke. „Ich auch nicht, ich…ich hab keine Zeit, sorry.“ Und fuhr Bella und ging Johnny davon, ohne den Lehrer eines weiter Blickes zu würdigen. McKinley (später): Nach dem langen Tag, an dem sie noch einmal fleißig für den Glee Club geworben haben, trafen sich Artie, Tina, Sam und Brittany noch ein letztes Mal im Auditorium. Alle schauten traurig drein. Nie hätten sie gedacht, dass sie ihre Schule vermissen würden, doch die High School war nun mal eine prägende Zeit, eine Zeit die sie ihr ganzes Leben mit sich tragen werden. Mit guten Erinnerungen. „Scheiße, ich wird euch so vermissen“, sprach Sam aus, was wohl alle dachte. „Ich glaube ich bin nicht bereit für mein neues Leben“, schniefte Tina, deren erste Tränen thumb|right|250 pxflossen. „Nicht weinen, Süße. Sonst werden alle Einhörner da oben ganz traurig.“ Brittany ging auf Tina zu und schloss sie in ihre Arme, Artie und Sam kamen hinterher. Wie von selbst begannen sie, wie in alten Zeiten, noch einen gemeinsamen Song zu performen. ‚Graduation (Friends Forever)‘. Sie achteten auf jede Bewegung und sogen jeden Moment in sich auf. Für eine perfekte letzte Erinnerung. Doch er wurde erst perfekt, als eine ihnen bekannte Stimme mit in den Song einstimmte. Ihr alter Lead Sänger Blaine. Mit ihnen sang er die letzten Zeilen, bevor sie wieder in einer Gruppenumarmung versanken. „Toll, dass du noch gekommen bist, Alter!“ „Ich muss mich doch noch richtig von meinen Freunden und meiner alten Schule verabschieden.“ Die Fünf Ex – Glees setzten sich auf den Boden und schauten sich bedauernd um, keiner hatte den Mut aufzustehen und zu gehen, oder auch nur etwas zu sagen. Es wollte einfach keiner wahrhaben, dass es vorbei sein sollte. thumb|left|250 px„Überraschung“, schrien viele Stimmen vom Eingang her. Der gesamte Glee Club stand lachend in der Tür und kam klatschend und hüpfend zu ihnen auf die Bühne. „Wir wollen uns auch noch von euch verabschieden und uns für eure tolle Mitarbeit danken. Danke für alles, was ihr für uns getan habt. Ihr werdet uns fehlen“; sagte Mr. Schue. „Wir haben einen Song vorbereitet.“ Das war ihr Signal zum Verlassen der Bühne. Die Fünf setzten sich runter in die erste Reihe und sah andächtig auf die Plattform, auf der ihre Freunde das Lied ‚Happy Ending‘ anstimmten. Nicht nur bei den Absolventen flossen die Tränen, als sie wieder auf die Bühne hüpften und alle in die Arme schlossen. „Danke, das war wundervoll. Wir werden euch nicht vergessen und ganz sicher kommen wir euch besuchen. Und zu den Nationals, zu denen ihr euch qualifizieren werdet, da bin ich mir sicher“, sagte Blaine. „Behalten wir alles so in Erinnerung, Leute. Genauso wie es jetzt ist.“ Songs Changes Changes (deutsch. Veränderungen) ist die zweite Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Sie wurde am 8. 2. 2013 ausgestrahlt. McKinley: ' Schlechter hätte der Tag für Sugar nicht beginnen können, mehr als nur angepisst betrat sie ihre Schule und ging den Gang, auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schließfach entlang. Heute Morgen, kurz bevor sie das Haus verlassen hatte, hatten ihre Eltern Sugar mitgeteilt, dass sie sich trennen würden, ihr Vater war gleich gegangen und würde auch nicht wiederkommen. Sie hatten bis jetzt nie eine Andeutung gemacht, doch anscheinend hielten sie es für richtig ihre Tochter bei der Entscheidung einfach außen vor zu lassen. Doch diese Änderung in ihrem Leben hatte ihr auch etwas klar gemacht. Sie war Sugar Motta. Und Sugar Motta würde sich mit einfachem Background Gesang nicht abgegeben, ihr gehören die richtigen, großen Solos mit dem Star Faktor. Jetzt war sie es, die ins Rampenlicht gehörte, niemand anders. Und mit genau der Einstellung ging sie in den Glee Club, die Stühle die schon besetzt waren, blendete sie ganz aus und gab so auch niemanden eine Begrüßung zurück. Klar sie hatte sich mittlerweile ein paar Freunde gemacht, aber jetzt zählte nur sie selbst. Mr. Schuester betrat ein paar Minuten später den Raum und begrüßte sie. Bevor er die Wochenaufgabe an die Tafel schreiben konnte, fuhr Sugars Hand in die Höhe. „Ja, Sugar?“, fragte der Lehrer verwundert. Normalerweise hatte sie nicht so viel zu sagen. „Ich singe jetzt einen Song. Ein Lied, das meine inneren Gefühle wiedergibt und zeigt was ich wirklich bin. Und so möchte ich jetzt auch gesehen werden von jedem.“ Ohne abzuwarten, dass die Anderen Protest einlegen würden, find sie an zu singen. Das Lied Fabulous.thumb|right|335 px Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, sah sie in viele Gesichter, die nicht sehr glücklich oder begeistert aussahen. „Danke, Sugar, für diese sehr…interessante Darbietung.“ „Ich bin fabelhaft. Ich verdiene die großen Solos und auch die kleinen. Ich werde die neue Leadsängerin sein der New Directions. Ich hab’s verdient, und keiner sonst.“ Auf diese Ansage folgte erst einmal Stille. „Woher kommt diese neue Ansicht?“, ergriff Mr. Schue zuerst das Wort. „Es war schon immer in mir drin. Das Talent, die Anführungsqualität. Und es wird Zeit das zu zeigen.“ „Es ist schön, dass du dein ‚wahres Ich‘ gefunden hast, aber wir werden dich nicht als Leadsängerin nehmen. Wir schätzen dich wirklich hier im Club und deine Stimme hat sich wirklich verbessert, seit wir dich das erste Mal gehört haben, aber trotzdem gibt es hier bessere Sänger. Setzt dich bitte wieder.“ „Nein, ich wurde dafür geboren, den Job zu bekommen und fertig.“ „Entweder du setzt dich jetzt wieder hin oder du gehst jetzt und überlegst dir ob du wieder kommen willst oder nicht.“ „Nein, ich werde nicht wiederkommen. Wenn ihr mein Talent nicht zu würdigen wisst, dann gehe ich.“ „Sugar…“ Doch Sugar machte kehrt und verließ ohne zurückzusehen den Raum. Für sie war es unverständlich, dass die Anderen sie nicht wollten. Sie lies sich an die Tür des Glee Clubs herunter sinken und legte den Kopf auf ihren Knien ab. Nein, eigentlich bereute sie nichts, doch jetzt hatte sie keine Freunde mehr. „Dein Vortrag da drinnen, hat mir gefallen.“ Sugars Kopf fuhr hoch und sie sah Coach Silvester vor sich stehen und auf sie hinabblicken. „Ich weiß.“, gab sie trocken zurück. „Dein Selbstbewusstsein, ist genau das was uns noch fehlt. Deine Einstellung ist genau das richtige, was noch fehlt. Ich biete dir an bei den Cheerios mitzumachen.“ „Nur als Head – Cheerios“, stellte sie klar. Mrs. Silvester zog sie auf die Beine und nahm sie mit zum Training. Die anderen Cheerios nahmen sie ohne Widerspruch an und ließen sie mitmachen. An ihrer alten Schule war sie auch bei den Cheerleadern gewesen, deshalb hatte sie auch schon Erfahrung damit und blamierte sich nicht, wobei sich eine Sugar nie blamieren würde. Sie hatte es einfach drauf. Außerdem sah sie gut aus, auch in der Cheerleader Uniform und wahrscheinlich zum Ersten Mal in ihrem Leben mit Pferdeschwanz. Und da Sue die alte Idee wieder aufgegriffen hatte das Singen mit dem Performen zu verbinden, durfte Sugar ein Solo singen, wie sie es ausgemacht hatten. Am nächsten Tag beim Footballspiel war ihr erster Auftritt und er würde perfekt werden. '''Bei Brittany: ' Sam klingelte an Brittanys Haustür und fragte ihren Vater, ob er zu ihr hoch dürfte. Da Beide noch keine genauen Pläne hatten für die Zukunft und nicht wussten wie sie ihr weiteres Leben gestalten sollten, hatte Sam etwas vorbereitet. Er klopfte kurz an und trat dann ein. Seine Freundin lag auf ihrem Bett und schrieb vermutlich mit ihrer besten Freundin Santana. Als sie mich sah, klappte sie den Laptop zu und bedeutete mir, mich neben sie zu setzten. „Brittany, ich hab eine Überraschung für dich.“ „Ich lieeeebe Überraschungen.“ Sam lachte, seine Freundin war manchmal einfach zu süß. „Ich weiß und sie wird dir gefallen, da bin ich sicher. Du und ich…. Wir fahren gemeinsam in den Urlaub!“ „Oh, ich war lange nicht mehr weg. Aber wer kümmert sich dann um Lord Tubbington?“ „Du kannst ihn mitnehmen, Süße.“ Brittany stand schnell auf und begann eine pinke, glitzernde Tasche für ihren Kater zu packen. „Wann gehen wir denn?“ „Wenn du fertig bist mit packen. Ich hab ein Wohnmobil dabei.“ „Wohnmobil?“ „Ein großes Auto, in dem man auch schlafen kann.“ „Ohh, das klingt schön.“ Ist es auch.“ Brittany machte sich schnell ans packen, während er thumb|left|335 pxrunter ging, um mich von ihren Eltern zu verabschieden, die er vorher schon eingeweiht hatte. „Du bist ein perfekter Freund für unsere Tochter, Sam. Wir sind froh, dass sie dich hat.“ „Ich bin auch froh.“ Wenig später kam Brittany mit einer großen Reisetasche dir Treppe runter gerannt und gab ihren Eltern beiden einen Kuss und hakte sich dann bei Sam unter. „Ich bin bereit, Samie.“ „Dann los.“ Sam lud ihre Tasche zu meiner und zusammen setzten wir uns vorne in die Fahrerkabine. Sie machte den Radio an und summte bei jedem Lied mit, bis der Song ‚Die Young‘ von Kesha lief. Da sang sie lauthals mit und auch Sam stieg mit ein. 'In New York: ' Blaine stieg aus dem Zug aus und sah sich begeistert um. Oh ja er war bereit. Bereit für New York. Bereit für einen neuen Lebensabschnitt. Bereit für ein Leben ohne seine homophoben Eltern, ohne seinen Bruder, den er aber eher selten gesehen hatte. Bereit für ein Leben in der Großstadt, bereit für ein Leben, in dem sein Ex – Freund, dem aber immer noch sein Herz gehörte, wieder eine große Rolle spielen würde. Denn jetzt waren Beide hier, hier in New York. Sie würden die Gelegenheit haben sich öfters zu sehen und vielleicht würden sie sich wieder zusammenraufen können. Blaines Aussichten waren wunderbar. Er hatte sich in letzter Zeit nichts mehr gewünscht als in New York zu studieren und jetzt war er tatsächlich hier, bereit für sein zukünftiges Leben als angehender Musikmananger. Voll und ganz bereit. Bereit für Veränderungen. 'In Lima: ' Mercedes kam gerade wieder nach Hause, in ihre Heimatstadt Lima. Sie hatte thumb|right|335 pxbeschlossen wiedermal ihre Familie zu besuchen, diese war in letzter Zeit zu kurz gekommen und ihre Eltern freuten sich jedes Mal ihre Tochter wieder bei sich daheim zu haben. Und so hatte Mercedes auch wieder Zeit ihrer alten Schule, der McKinley wieder einen Besuch abzustatten. Vor allem den New Directions. Sie wollte unbedingt die neuen Mitglieder kennenlernen und sehen was ihr alter Lehrer Mr. Shue aus ihnen machen würde. Sie war bereit ihnen zu helfen und auf jeden Fall Zeit mit ihnen zu verbringen. Mercedes würde sie zum Rocken bringen. In ihrem Optimismus begann sie durch ihr Zimmer zu tanzen und ‚Pretty Girl Rock‘ im Radio mitzusingen. '''McKinley: Sugar wartete auf die Halbzeitpause des Footballspieles, gleich war es soweit und sie hatte ihren Auftritt. Hinter ihr tauchte Sue auf und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Breit, mach das bloß nicht kaputt. Ich will diese Arroganz aus Schuesters‘ Gesicht weichen sehen.“ Und sie schubste sie einen Schritt nach vorne. Jetzt war es soweit. Sie konnte es allen zeigen. thumb|left|335 pxDen New Directions am meisten. Die würden es noch bereuen, Sugar weggeschickt zu haben. Die Cheerios begannen wie geprobt zu tanzen und ihre Kunststücke vorzuführen. Sugar kam als letzte auf den Platz und fing wie geplant an zu singen und in der Mitte zu tanzen. Sie sah selbstbewusst geradeaus und sang genauso in die Menge. würden es noch bereuen, Sugar weggeschickt zu haben. Die Cheerios begannen wie geprobt zu tanzen und ihre Kunststücke vorzuführen. Sugar kam als letzte auf den Platz und fing wie geplant an zu singen und in der Mitte zu tanzen. Sie sah selbstbewusst geradeaus und sang genauso in die Menge. „When we up in the club. All eyes on us. All eyes on us…“ Am Ende des Songs gab es tosenden Applaus und Standing Ovation der Zuschauermenge. Die Cheerios standen zusammen in eine Reihe und verbeugten sich mehrmals, bevor sie den Platz verließen und den Footballern wieder Platz machten. „Ihr wart super, Ladies!“, schrie Sue Silvester zu ihnen. Alle klatschten sich ab und sprangen dann unter die Duschen. Im Auditorium: Mr. Schuester hatte die Glees im Auditorium versammelt um mit ihnen zu reden. „Leute, wir müssen uns um neue Mitglieder kümmern, wir sind zu wenig. Jetzt wo uns Sugar auch noch fehlt…“ „Mr. Schue?“, kam es hinten vom Eingang. „Sugar?“ Sugar trat zögernd aus dem Schatten heraus und trat zu den Anderen, vor auf die Bühne. „Ich…Ich wollte mich entschuldigen. Ich hab mich ziemlich daneben benommen. Ich war ungerecht zu euch, aber mir gings gestern und heute nicht so gut…meine Eltern haben sich getrennt thumb|right|335 pxund mein Vater ist ausgezogen, irgendwie hab ich das nicht verkraftet und an euch ausgelassen. Das hätte ich nicht machen sollen. Es gibt bessere Sänger unter euch wie ich. Heute hatte ich meinen Auftritt und es hat mir echt gefallen, aber den Preis den ich dafür geben muss ist mir zu hoch. Ihr seid mir am Wichtigsten und ich darf euch nicht wegen so etwas von mir wegstoßen.“ Schuldbewusst sah sie durch die Menge. „Es tut mir wirklich, wirklich leid.“ „Das was deinen Eltern passiert ist, ist schrecklich. Wir verzeihen dir, wir wissen das du es nicht wirklich so gemeint hast. Wir sind Freunde und das werden wir auch bleiben. Und dein Auftritt heute beim Footballspiel, das war wirklich, wirklich toll. Der Song war wie für dich gemacht. Und du hast wirklich Talent als Cheerio.“ „Jake hat Recht. Du warst toll heute. Vielleicht bekommst du doch das ein oder andere Solo hier“, ergriff Mr. Schue das Wort. „Danke, Leute. Ihr seid die Besten.“ Sie kamen zusammen und schlossen sich in eine ihrer legendären Gruppen – Umarmungen. „Wir gehören zusammen, wir als Gruppe. Wir sind Jung, da macht man eben Fehler. Umso besser ist es, das du jetzt wieder da bist und wir dich wiederhaben.“ Zusammen begannen sie den Song ‚Young Blood‘ zu singen. Sie waren die New Directions und so gehörten sie zusammen. Songs Right Decision Right Decision (deutsch. Richtige Entscheidung) '''ist die dritte Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Sie wurde am '''15. 2. 2013 ausgestrahlt. In der Wohnung von Rachel, Kurt, Santana und Blaine ''' Rachel blickte in ihre leere Tee-Tasse. Am liebsten wollte sie jetzt ausdem Fenster springen und abhauen. Doch das ging nicht. Brody und Finn die mit ihr ein Gespräch führten, wollten nun endlich eine Antwort von Rachel. „Rachel, alles okay bei dir ?“ fragte Finn Rachel. Rachel blickte ein wenig erschrocken auf. „Jaja die Tee-Tasse hat mich abgelenkt“. „Aha ok“. „Und was ist jetzt Rachel. Weißt du es schon ?“ fragte Brody. „Nein. Tud mir leid. Ich werde es euch sagen wenn ich es weiss. Versprochen“. „Rachel wir wollen jetzt endlich eine Antwort“. „Es tud mir leid Jungs .. kommt bitte ein ander mal wieder...“. Rachel stand auf und begleitete Finn und Brody zur Tür. Sie schloss die Tür ab und richtete ihren Blick erleichtert in die Wohnung. „Sind sie weg“ fragte Kurt seine beste Freundin. „Jaa .. zum Glück“. Kurt und Rachel setzten sich nieder. Es kammen auch Santana und Blaine hinzu. „Warum weißt du denn nicht wer der Vater ist ?“ fragte Blaine Rachel. „Wenn ich das wüsste würde die ganze Welt ganz anders aussehen“ meinte Rachel. „Das sieht dir wieder so ähnlich Rachel. Du schläfst mit zwei Kerlen, wirst schwanger und dann weißt du nicht wer der Vater ist !“ meinte Santana. „Lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe !“ schrie Rachel und rannte heulend in ihr Zimmer. '''McKinley: Währrend des Unterrichts im Glee Club machte Will eine Ankündigung. „Leute könnt ihr kurz ruihg sein, danke“. Alle Schüler beruihgten sich und begannen Wills Worten zu lauschen. „Es ist wieder Zeit für die Produktion des alljährigen Schul Musicals“. Diese Nachricht schien bei den Schülern große Begeisterung hervorzurufen. „Und was spielen wir?“ fragte Clara. „Dieses Jahr spielen wir … High School Musical: Senior Year“. Alle waren begeistert. „Dazu möcht ich noch sagen das die Performance von Sugar zu Fabulous dazu begeistert hat“. „Das passt ja perfekt Mr. Shue. Dann kann ich ja gleich die Rolle der Sharpay spielen“. „Ähhhh nein. Wenn hier jemand Sharpey spielt bin das wohl ich“ meinte Kitty. „Mädels hört auf zu streiten ! Ihr müsst euch sowieso im Casting bewerben und dann werden wir sehen wer wenn spielt“. Und nun zum nächsten Punkt. Im Casting müsst ihr High School Musical und High School Musical 2 spielen um euch für die Rollen zu bewerben“. „Und wer macht dann die Entscheidung ?“ fragte Ryder. „Niemand geringerer als die nach Lima zurückgekehrten McKinley Absolventen … Mercedes Jones und Mike Chang“. Plötzlich betratten Mike und Mercedes den Chorraum. Ein riesiger Applaus ging los und sorgte für Begeisterung. „Ich finde die beiden haben ihren Job letztes Jahr super gut gemacht und sollten es auch dieses Jahr wieder machen“. Nachdem die Stunde beendet war gingen Mike und Mercedes noch mit Will ins Lehrerzimmer. „Und wie geht es ihnen so mit den Kids Mr. Shuester ?“ fragte Mike. „Bestens … uns fehlen nur Mitglieder“. „Sollen ich und Mike mal ein bischen Werbung machen ? Vllt findet sich ja jemand interessiertes“ schlug Mercedes vor. „Mhhhh .. wenn ihr wollt, gerne. Bis wir mit der Produktion des neuen Musicals beginnen dauert es sowieso nocht“. „Okay das machen wir Mike“ meinte Mercedes. „Gut das ich vorher gefragt wurde“ meinte Mike scherzhaft. New York Rachel wünschte sich nie in diese Situation gekommen zu sein. Aber sie musste ja mit Finn und Brody ins Bett gehen und schwanger werden. Plötzlich läutete es an der Tür. Rachel versuchte das läuten zu iggnorieren und verkroch sich unter der Bettdecke. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zu ihren Zimmer. Santana meldete sich zu Wort. „Rachel hier ist jemad der mit dir sprechen möchte ...“. Rachel zog die Decke weg und endeckte Finn. thumb|right|250 pxRachel zog sich um und ging mit Finn nach draußen. „Ich weiß das es dir schwer fällt Rachel aber bitte entscheid dich schnell“. Rachel kammen leichte trännen. „Es tud mir leid Finn. Aber selbst wenn ich weiß wer der Vater ist entscheide ich mich doch lieber für den den ich liebe“. „Willst du damit sagen wenn ich der Vater wäre und du liebst Brody würdest du dich für ihn entscheiden anstatt für mich ?“. „Jaaa ..:“ meinte Rachel und lief weg. Die beiden begannen „Someday We'll Know“ zu singen. Nachdem sie die Song beendet hatten, begegnete Rachel Brody. Am liebsten wäre sie weitergelaufen doch sie konnte nicht mehr. Sie war zu erschöpft McKinley ''' Bella fuhr gerade aus dem Klassenzimmer als Mercedes mit ihr ein Gespräch begann. „Hallo ich bin Mercedes. Du musst Bella sein“. „Ähhh ja ich bin Bella. Hallo. Und was willst du ?“. „Mr. Shuester, der Glee Club Leiter meinte er hätte dich singen hören und war begeistert. Möchtest du nicht den New Directions beitretten ?“ „Ich weiß nicht ...“ „Ach komm schon. Wir proben gerade ein Musical und sieh dir einfach mal die Proben an und dann überlegs dir“. „Okay ..:“ Währrenddessen wartete Mike in der Jungenumkleide. Als er Johnny endeckte sprang er auf und ging zu ihm. „Hey ich bin Mike. Du musst Johnny sein … freut mich dich kennen zu lernen“. „Hallo … Mike ? Was willst du ?“ „Ich wollte dich fragen ob du nicht dem Glee Club beitretten willst ? Man hat mir gesagt du kannst super toll singen“. „Nein kein Bedarf und jetzt geh bitte“. „Bitte versuch es doch einfach mal“. „Nein und jetzt Tschüss !“ '''Cafe in New York thumb|left|250 pxBrody und Rachel waren in ein Cafe eingekehrt. „Rachel warum weißt du nicht wer der Vater ist ?“. „...“. „Rachel ich mein es ernst !“. Die beiden begannen gemeinsam Give Me Love zu singen. Brody gab der sehr beeunruihgten Rachel einen Kuss. „... Brody ich glaub ich weiß es jetzt ...“. „.. Und ?“. „Du erfährst es .. heute Abend“. Rachel ging wieder aus dem Cafe. McKinley Mercedes und Mike gingen zu den New Directions die gerade in der Cafeteria speißten. „So Leute wir üben jetzt thumb|right|250pxfürs Musical !“. „Was jetzt ?“ fragten die Mitglieder geschockt. „Ja kommt wir singen jetzt einen Song“. Mike und Mercedes begannen gemeinsam Stick to the Status Quo. Die New Directions stimmten ein und versuchten Leute fürs Musical anzuwerben. Währrend ihrer Performance wurden sie von Bella und Johnny beobachtet. Nachdem sie den Song beenden hatten kamen Johnny und Bella zu den New Directions. Johnny begann zu spreche: „Sucht ihr eigentlich noch neue Mitglieder ?“. Ein lächeln machte sich in den Gesichtern breit. In der Wohnung von Kurt, Rachel, Blaine und Santana ''' thumb|left|250 pxFinn und Brody wareten ungedulidig auf Rachel. Mittlerweile war es 19:50 und Rachel hatte sich mit ihnen um 18:50 verabredet. Aber sie kam nicht … Währrend Finn und Brody begannen den Song Six Degrees of Seperation zu singen rannte Rachel eilig zu ihrer Wohnung. Sie war viel zu spät dran und musste sich nun beeilen. Im veregneten New York war es schwer voranzukommen. Sie blickte zum Zebrastreifen wo die Ampfel gerade auf rot war. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit zu warten. Sie musste jetzt nach Hause. Sie nahm eine Abkürzung und lief über die Straße. Sie stolpert .. und ein LKW kommt der gestürtzen Rachel immer näher ... Songs 5x4 '''5x4 ist die vierte Episode der 5. Staffel von Glee. Die Episode wurde am 23. 2. 2013 'ausgestrahlt. thumb|left|250pxGespannt bewunderten die im Auditorraum versammelten Mitglieder der New Directions die Performance von „What I've Been Looking For“ von Rory und Dottie. Nachdem sie den Song beendet hatten begann alle zu applaudieren. „Wow Dottie. Du hast wirklich eine wundervolle Stimme. Auch deine Leistung war wundervoll Rory. Danke für diese tolle Performance“. Mr. Shuester hätte die beiden nicht besser loben können. Auch Rory und Dottie waren sehr glücklich so gelobt zu werden, sie hatten ja auch gestern lange genug geübt. „Leute was wird da gerade gehört haben war eine sehr gute Performance von Rory und Dottie. Und ich hoffe jeder von euch bewirbt sich mit einer mindestens genauso guten Perforamance. So und jetzt wünsch ich euch noch einen schönen Tag ihr könnt jetzt gehen“. Nach Wills „lehrreichen Vortrag“ verließen die Glee Kids denn Auditorraum. Marley und Jake hielten Händchen und sprachen gemeinsam über ihre morgige Audition. „Und beim Musical spielen wir beiden die Rollen von Troy und Gabriella und begeistern gemeinsam die Zuschauer“ meinte Jake. „Natürlich“ antwortete ihm Marley lächelnd. „Ähhh Jake ? “ fragte Kitty die direkt hinter Marley und Jake denn Auditorraum verlassen hatte. „Ähhh ja was gibt’s ?“. „Können wir mal miteinander reden … unter vier Augen ?“ meinte Kitty und starrte dabei zu Marley. „Okay“. Nachdem Marley gegangen war gingen Jake und Kitty gemeinsam in denn Chorraum. „Also was gibt’s ?“. „Ich möchte mich beim Musical für die Rolle als Sharpay bewerben und dazu brauch ich deine Hilfe...“. „Okay und wie ?“. „Ich möchte das du mir bei meiner Bewerbung hilfst .. ich schaff das nur mit dir ! Oder willst du das Sugar Sharpay spielt ????“. „Nein nein. Ich helf dir versprochen“. „Okay heute um 18:00 Uhr bei mir zuhauße ?“. „Um 18:00 Uhr ? Da wollt ich eigentlich mit Marley noch üben ...“. „Du hast mir aber versprochen das du mir hilfst !“. „Ja entschuldige … ich versprach dir ich werde da sein ...“. „Suppiiii .. okay bis 18:00 Uhr bei mir. Tschüss“. „Byee“. Brittany saß mit einer Chips-Verpackung in der Wieso und beobachtete ein Eichhörnchen das gerade am Baum geflüchtet war. „Und Sam ???? Wie siehts aus ?“. „Nicht gut ...“ antwortete Sam. Die beiden waren mit einen Wohnmobil in einen „Endlosen Urlaub“ aufgebrochen aber nach wenigen Tagen war der Wagen nicht mehr ganz .. fuktionstüchtig. „Lord Tubbington ist aber schon hungrig !!!! Wir müssen ihm etwas zum Essen kaufen !“. „Dann soll er Mäuse fangen wie es jede normale Katze macht !“. „Spinnst du ??? Lord Tubbington bekommt nur das beste Futter !“ Finn legte die Hand auf die von Rachel. Plötzlich öffnete diese ihre Augen. „Wooo bin ich ? fragte sie leiße. „Rachel du bist wieder wach! Du liegst im Krankenhaus .. wegen eines Autounfalles“. „Wie geht’s dem Kind ???“ fragte Rachel erschrocken. „Gut .. soweit ...aber ..“. „Was aber ???“. „Aber das Kind könnte von Brody sein..“. „Jetzt halt deinen Mund Finn !!“ meinte Brody und mischte sich ein. Langsam richtete sich Rachel wieder auf und endeckte Finn, Brody, Santana, Kurt und Blaine. „Schön das du wieder munter bist“ meinte Kurt. „Sehr schön“ fügte Blaine hinzu und lächelte Kurt an. „Und wer ist jetzt der Vater ???“ fragte Santana. „Es ist doch eigentlich egal … wollen wir nicht wie eine Patchwork-Familie sein ??“ fragte Rachel. „Eigentlich hätt ich nichts dagegen aber wenn ich Finn dann jeden Tag sehen muss ...“. „Könnt ihr bitte mal aufhören euch zu streiten ?“. thumb|left|250 pxWährrenddessen übten Kitty und Jake gemeinsam für das Musical. Die beiden hatten sehr viel Spaß … nur eines hatte Jake dabei vergessen. Marley ! Am nächsten Tag redete Marley Jake darauf an. „Jake wo warst du gestern. Ich konnt dich gestern gar nicht erreichen und gekommen bist du auch nicht !“ „Upps Sorry ich hab das ganz vergessen … ich hab mit Kitty geübt ..“. „Na toll .. aber wir haben heute unsere Audition ..“. „Es tud mir ja leid. Aber wir kennen denn Text und denn Song“. „Ja .. toll“. Schliesslich war es soweit ! Marley und Jake bewarben sich gemeinsam mit dem Song „You Are The Music in Me“ für das Musical. Gleich danach performten Kitty und Jake gemeinsam den gleichen Song … naja nur etwas … wilder. „Wow das waren zwei ziemlich unterschiedliche Performances zu den gleichen Song. Richtig toll“. „Mr. Shue ich glaub das waren alle Auditions...“ meinte Mercedes. „Na also. Morgen werdet ihr sehen wer wenn spielen darf“ meintthumb|right|250 pxe Will grinsend. „Die Rolle der Sharpay hast du schon sicher“ flüsterte Jake Kitty ins Ohr. „Meinst du ? Danke“ meinte Kitty leicht grinsend. „Ich glaub mir wird schlecht ...“ sagte Marley und bewegte sich von Kitty und Jake weg und ging zu Unique. „Heyy was ist los Süße ?“ fragte Unique bei ihrer besten Freundin nach. „Kitty .. die macht mich noch krank ..“. „Ach was.. bald ist Jake wieder der alte ..“. „Meinst du ?“. „Ja sicher“. Ein wenig später traffen sich Mike und Mercedes mit Ryder, Carla, Jake, Unique, Dottie und Brett in der Schulküche. „Und was machen wir hier ?“ fragte Carla. „Also wir sind uns bei einigen von euch noch nicht ganz thumb|left|250 pxsicher wie wir euch besetzten sollen deshalb schauen wir heute noch mal was ihr alles draufhabt um euch auch der Rolle für die ihr geeignet seid zu casten“. Mike und Mercedes sangen gemeinsam mit ihnen den Song „Work This Out“ und hatte eine menge Spaß. Nachdem sie denn Song beendet hatten wollte Marley ihre Mutter abholen, welche ja in der Cafeteria arbeitstätig ist. Dort endeckte sie Jake welcher gerade am Handy spielte. „Heyy Jake .. was machst du da ?“. „Oha .. hey süße … Kitty hat mir grad geschrieben das sie die Rolle der Sharpay schon fast sicher hat“. Verzweifelt blickte Marley in das Gesicht von Jake. „Jake können wir miteinander sprechen ?“. „.. Ja sicher … ich schreib noch kurz die SMS fertig ..“. Marley und Jake traffen sich gemeinsam im Flur. „So was gibt’s ? Mach schnell ja ? Mein Bro Puck holt mich heute ab“. Heulend begann Marley zu sprechen. „Jake es macht mich krank wenn du immer mit Kitty abhängst .. es tud mir leid aber ich beende thumb|right|250 pxunsere Beziehung .. hier und jetzt !“ „Was ????“. „Ich dachte du hast nicht viel Zeit … dein Bro holt dich ja ab ...“. Heulend lief Marley weg und sang den Song „Gotta Go My Own Way“. Schliesslich stieg Marley verheult ins Auto ihrer Mum und fuhr weg. Jake so ihnen verzweifelt nach bis schliesslich sein Bruder Puck hinzu kam. „Was gibt’s denn Jake ?“ fragte Puck. „Ich bin gerade single geworden ...“. Am nächsten Tag konnten die Kids die Liste für welche Rolle sie gecastet wurden auffinden. '''Hauptbesetzung: ' *Carla …. Gabriella Montez *Ryder ….. Troy Bolton *Kitty …... Sharpay Evans *Rory ….... Ryan Evans *Jake …... Chad Danforth *Unique ….Taylor McKessie 'Nebenbesetzung: ' *Dottie ….. Kelsie Nielsen *Brett ….. Jason Cross *Mike ….. Zeke Baylor *Mercedes ….. Martha Cox 'Sonstige: ' *Kostüm – Sugar *Licht etc. – Joe, Bella und Johnny *Regie – Mr. Shuester thumb|left|250 px„Ähhh Leute wo steht denn Marley ???? fragte Jake verzweifelt. „Marley ist abgesprungen und wird nicht im Musical mitwirken ...“. erzählte ihm Will. „Deshalb übernehmen Carla und Ryder die beiden Hauptpersonen des Stückes ...“. Mr. Shuester klopfte denn beiden auf die Schulter und war glücklich. „Wolltet ihr nicht jetzt noch einen Song singen ?“. „Ja so haben wir es geplant“ meinte Ryder. Die beiden sangene gemeinsam Breaking Free und thumb|right|250 pxüberzeugten alle damit das sie perfekt für die Rolle von Gabriella und Troy waren. Nachdem sie denn Song beendet hatten kammen die restlichen Mitglieder der New Directions auf die Bühne und sangen gemeinesam We Are All And This Together. Songs High School Musical: Glee Year 'High School Musical: Glee Year '''ist die fünfte Folge der 5. Staffel von Glee. Sie wurde am 3. März. 2013 ausgestrahlt. '''McKinley: ' Mr. Schuester hatte sie alle in den Chor - Raum versammelt, um noch ein paar Sachen zu vereinbaren wegen dem Musical. Als alle auf ihren Plätzen saßen, ergriff der Lehrer schon das Wort: "So, Leute. Die Generalprobe ist morgen Mittag, die Aufführung am Abend, und am Tag danach noch einmal. Heute Mittag ist nochmal eine Probe, da ich sicher sein will, dass ihr eure Texte und Songs und vor allem Tanzschritte bis dahin draufhabt. Jake, Ryder, habt ihr 'The Boys are Back' schon einmal richtig geprobt?" "Ja, gestern. Passt alles." "Sehr gut. Den Rest besprechen wir dann später: Heute um 15.00 Uhr im Auditorium! Und da wird noch ein Gast auf euch warten, der euch helfen wird." Die Jugendliche gingen aus dem Raum und stellten dabei Vermutungen auf, welche Person ihnen heute einen Besuch abstatten sollte... In der Pause begrüßte Mr. Schue erfreut Artie, der zu ihm ins Lehrerzimmer gekommen war. "Danke, Artie. Es ist wirklich toll, dass du jetzt kommst um uns zu helfen. Du hast schon so viel Erfahrung als Regisseur und wirst das jetzt sogar zu deinem Beruf machen, du kannst uns bestimmt viele nützliche Tipps geben." "Es macht immer Spaß wieder an der McKinley zu sein und eure Aufführung wird sicher toll, ich freu mich. Leider muss ich nochmal los, wir sehen uns heute Mittag, bis dann Mr. Schue!" Mr. Schuester sah seinem ehemaligen Schüler lächelnd hinterher, es war toll, was alle aus sich gemacht hatten... '''Auf dem Pausehof: Alle Glee Kids standen zusammen in einem Kreis und sahen sich alle mehr oder weniger aufgeregt an. Die Meisten von ihnen schoben jetzt schon etwas Panik davor morgen auf der Bühen zu stehen, vor so vielen Menschne mit großen Erwartungen an sie. Sie wollten eigentlich alles nocheinmal ruhig durchgehen, doch jetzt redeten sie alle durcheinander. Carla fiel ihnen ins Wort: "Eigentlich haben wir keinen Grund aufgeregt zu sein, wir werden das toll machen. Und wenn jemand den Text vergisst oder einen Ton versemmelt, ist das auch nicht so schlimm. Daran wird sich später keiner mehr erinnern, weil wir die Show zu einem Hammer machen werden! Und alles was zählt ist, das wir das zusammen machen. Wir alle als Freunde. Und Spaß werden wir so oder so haben!" Im Auditorium: Versammelt standen alle Glee Kids auf der Bühne und warteten darauf, das ihr Lehrer die Probe beginnen würde. Bis er das tat unterhielten sie sich in kleinen Gruppen über ihre Rollen und Songs. "So, wir können gleich anfangen. Aber vorher, das hier ist Artie -", er deutete auf den Rollstuhlfahrer, den manche von ihnen schon angestarrt oder wiedererkannt hatten "- er wird uns heute etwas behilflich sein, er wird Regisseur werden und hat auch schon bei unseren alten Musicals mitgewirkt. Wir setzten uns hier in die erste Reihe und ihr beginnt einfach, wir spielen das ganze Musical einfach einmal durch, ohne Unterbrechung und am Ende geben wir Verbesserungsvorschläge und so weiter. Also, los geht's!" Den Anfang machten Ryder und Carla, als Troy und Gabriella mit dem Song "Right Here, Right Now", wie im echten Film, hatten sie eine Kulisse von einem Baumhaus, auf dem die Beiden saßen.thumb|right|280px "Weißt du, meine Mom und Ich sprechen über die Stanford Universität praktisch seit meiner Geburt." "Ja, und sie haben dich schon angenommen. Das ist so cool." "Das wärs, wenn sie nicht immerzu jedem davon erzählen würde. Das ist mir peinlich." "Komm, sie ist stolz auf dich... Das bin ich auch." "Ja, aber der Haken an der Stanford ist, es ist 1694 meter weg von hier entfernt." "Irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, der Rest unseres Schuljahres wird für uns viel zu schnell vorbeigehen." "Ja, ich wünschte es würde alles so bleiben, oder nicht so schnell vergehen." Perfekt in ihren Rollen sahen sie sich verliebt in die Augen und fingen an zu singen.... "Can you imagine..." "Sie sind perfekt für Troy und Gabriella, sie verkörpern die Rolle richtig echt...wow", flüsterte Artie Mr. Schue zu. "Ich bin genau deiner Meinung, Artie." Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück und blickte erfreut zur Bühne... thumb|left|280pxDie Probe ging natlos vorbei und alle waren wirklich zufrieden mit sich. Carla und Ryder waren wirklich der Star der Show. Bei ihnen passte alles zusammen, wie bei Puzzleteilen. Kitty und Rory hatten auch alle umgehauen mit ihrem Auftritt von "I Want It All". Kitty war wirklich überzeugend als Sharpay und ihre Tanzeinlage dabei war auch wirklich perfekt. Bei dem Song hatten sie es etwas vereinfacht, da es unmöglich gewesen wäre so viele Kulissen so schnell zu tauschen, doch war es wirklich gut wie sie es geschafft hatten. "Leute, die Probe war wirklich toll! Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit euch, wir werden sie morgen umhauen!" "Ich sehe es genau wie Mr. Schue, ihr wart toll, ich hab nur das Gefühl ihr seit euch noch nicht ganz sicher, ihr könnt alles, aber man merkt euch die Nervosität etwas an. Mein Vorschlag, wir suchen uns jetzt einen Fernseher hier und sehen uns den Film zusammen an, damit ihr nochmal das Verhalten thumb|right|280 pxder Schauspieler anschauen könnt und die Rolle von euch verinnerlichen, was haltet ihr davon?", schlug Artie vor. Die Glee Kids waren alle dafür und so kam es, dass sie alle zusammen saßen und sich den Film genau ansahen, manche Szenen mehrmals. Am schwersten fiel ihnen die Szene von "A Night to Remember", wegen den Tanzschritten, aber gleichzeitig mochten sie die Szene fast am Liebsten, wegen den schönen Kleider, die sie tragen konnten und da der Abschlussball so oder so immer eine große Sache war und sie ihn hier schon einmal etwas spielen konnten, war die Sorge schon fast vergessen. Sie tanzten alle im Raum, der groß genug war, mit, was ihnen bei der Sicherheit bei dem Song auch enorm half. In der Sporthalle: ''' thumb|left|280pxDie anderen Glee Kids waren vermutlich alle schon seit über zwei Stunden zu Hause, aber Ryder war noch geblieben um zu üben. Ihm fielen die Sprünge und Tanzschritte, allgemein die ganze Performance, zu "The Boys Are Back" sehr schwer, da er nicht unbedingt sehr sportlich war und dann gleichzeitig auch noch zu singen, war nochmal eine ganz andere Sache. "Ryder, bist du das?" Überrascht drehte sich dieser um. "Jake, was machst du hier?" "Ich bin wieder hergekommen, ich mach mir wegen der Szene etwas sorgen...Du auch, oder?", sagte dieser und deutete auf Jake. "Ja, irgendwie liegt das mir nicht so..." "Du warst super bei der Probe, aber vielleicht könnten wir das zusammen jetzt nochmal machen?" "Wäre auf jeden Fall gut, danke, Bro." Sie schlugen ein und machten sich an die Probe. '''Nächster Tag - Hinter der Bühne: Es waren noch fünf Minuten, dann würde die Show beginnen. Der Zuschauerraum war bereits brechend voll und alle warteten auf den Auftritt. Auch die Glee Kids freuten sich, auch wenn alle etwas nervös waren, wenn auch thumb|right|280 pxweniger nach der Idee von Artie gestern und der Generalprobe am Mittag. Sie standen wie immer vor einer Performance in einem engen Kreis und hörten auf Artie der die Motivationsrede hielt: "Ihr wart gestern fast perfekt, jetzt könnt ihr das noch viel besser, ihr werdet die Leute umhauen, ihr könnt das. Joe, Bella, Johnny, ist alles oka mit dem Licht und den anderen Kulissen?" Die drei gaben ein synchrones Nicken von sich, das Artie zufrieden registrierte. "Sugar, alles gut mit den Kostümen, liegt alles bereit?" Auch Sugar bejahte. "Dann ist alles bereit. Vertraut in euch, ihr schafft das. Und jetzt. Eins, zwei, drei: New Directions!". Das Publikum war rundum begeistert vom Auftritt, besonders von "Just Wanna Be With You", da sprangen alle von ihren Stühlen auf und klatschten begeistert mit. Bald würde der Auftritt vorbei sein, nur noch die finale Performance von "High School Musical"thumb|left|280px fehlte, wofür sich aber gerade in dem Moment der Vorhang öffnete und einen Blick auf die Spieler gab, die alle in den Abschluss - Talaren dastanden. Ryder hatte gerade in der Rolle als Troy die Abschlussrede gehalten und jetzt sprangen sie wild durcheinander und sagen den Titelsong des Musicals. Jetzt, als es fast vorbei war, waren alle schon fast traurig, obwohl sie es morgen nochmal aufführen durften. Sie genossen richtig die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie hier auf der Bühne bekamen und vor allem den Applaus und die Begeisterung. Im leeren Auditorium: Die Show war vorbei, die Zuschauer waren alle weg. Die Kostüme hatten sie für morgen alle wieder am richtigen Platz verstaut und auch die Kulissen waren aufgeräumt. Jetzt saßen alle auf der Bühne und ruhten sich etwas aus und unterhielten sich von der tollen Show, die sie hingelegt hatten. thumb|right|280 px"Es hat so Spaß gemacht, ich freu mich das wir es morgen nochmal machen können." "Find ich auch, heute ist so eine Nacht, von der man will, dass sie niemals auffhört und einfach unendlich lang dauert. Keine Sorgen, einfach nur Spaß." "Leute, ich muss das jetzt einfach mal sagen: Ich hab euch unendlich lieb gewonnen, ihr seit für mich die besten Freunde geworden, die man sich nur vorstellen kann.", platze es aus Jake heraus. "Ohhh, wir lieben dich auch." Die New Directions fielen in eine ihrer legendären Gruppenumarmungen, als es plötzlich von hinten rief: "Hey, ist da auch noch Platz für mich?" Marley kam auf sie zu, mit einem Lächeln ins Gesicht. Auch sie wurde in die Gruppenumarmung geschlossen. "Leute, ihr wart einfach der Hammer heute Abend, ich bin so stolz auf euch!" "Behaltet alles so wie es gerade ist, fest in Erinnerung. Ich bin wirklich stolz auf euch, auf alles wie ihr das heute Abend geleistet habt, vor allem bin ich stolz euer Lehrer zu sein. Erinnert euch immer an die Freunde, die ihr hier gefunden habt. Genau wie in High School Musical: Freunschaft hält für immer." So performten die gesammten New Directions mit Marley und Mr. Schue zusammen einen letzten Song an diesem Abend: "We Are All In This Together". ''- In einem Abschnitt sind Orginal Zitate von High School Musical 3: Senior Year enthalten -'' 'Songs' 4x06 4x06 ist die 6. Episode der 5.Staffel von Glee. Spoilers *Nach einer Disskoussion zwischen Will und Emma kommt es zum Streit zwischen den Mitgliedern der New Directions Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Slash